Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a duct plug and, in particular, to a duct plug for use with a duct termination opening of a heating, ventilation or air conditioning duct system to inhibit dust and debris from entering the duct system.
Description of the Related Art
It is known to use a vent opening cover to prevent debris from entering a vent opening. U.S. Pat. No. 6,461,235, which issued on Oct. 8, 2002 to Rutler et al., discloses a temporary vent opening cover which is securable over a vent opening in a floor or other surface during building construction to prevent debris from entering the vent opening and accumulating in duct work associated therewith. The cover includes a generally flat cover plate which is sized and shaped to cover the vent opening. The cover plate is spaced outwardly from the surface when the vent opening cover is secured over the vent opening. A plurality of air passages allow air to flow past the cover plate between the duct work and a workspace. A layer of air filter material covers the air passages and prevents debris from passing therethrough.